


Steps Closer

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Luclex - Working Out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps Closer

One of the good things about working at the D.E.O. is the gym, Lucy decides. What she spends on gas to drive out to the place every day is slightly cheaper than a gym membership, and it has the benefit of allowing her to work out after hours every day rather than committing herself to swinging by a gym once or twice a week. There’s also always plenty of agents around willing to spot for her or spar.

 

She prefers to spar with Alex when she gets a chance, though. It doesn’t happen often, because their schedules frequently work out so that Alex is taking Lucy’s off shift and vice versa. She’s usually left eating the mat because Vasquez  _ cheats _ . Lucy doesn’t find it fair that a woman who spends most of her time behind a computer is so fucking fast.

 

But today when she enters the D.E.O. gym after a twelve hour shift from hell (and she would know because she had to be the Director during the clusterfuck and fill out the paperwork), Alex is there. Alex goes on duty in twenty minutes, Lucy knows, but she starts her stretches anyways, discreetly watching the flex of Alex’s calves as she runs at a steady clip on the treadmill.

 

“You going to join me at any point, Director Lane?” Alex asks her after four minutes, glancing back at her briefly and smirking.

 

Lucy abandons her stretches and sets up on the treadmill next to her. “How far are we going today, Director Danvers?”

 

“As far as you’re willing,” Alex replies, voice low. “If you can keep up with me, I just might make it worth your while.”

 

The steady beat of her feet against the tread soothes her lingering ire, and her overactive imagination quashes any lingering stresses not related to sexual tension. “Buy me dinner first, Danvers.”

 

“Okay. Friday at eight, that sushi joint on Leigh.”

 

Lucy nearly stumbles and looks at Alex quickly. There’s a smile crinkling the corner of the woman’s mouth. “You’re serious?”

 

“Very.” She taps a few buttons on her console and the treadmill decreases speed, though Alex shows no other sign of leaving. A bead of sweat runs from her temple down over her pulse point, and Lucy swallows.

“Sounds good,” Lucy says, as though she’s not already freaking out about what to wear. “I’ll make Vasquez stay on for overtime.”

 

Alex laughs, though she’s still pretty breathless from her run. “She’s such an asshole. I hate that throw of hers.”

 

“It’s unreal.”

 

“I’m making Kara train against her on Wednesday,” admits Alex.

 

Lucy gapes. “Someone’s pissed at Supergirl.”

 

“Well, maybe Supergirl should have thought of that before eating the last piece of someone’s chocolate cheesecake this morning.”

 

“She ate the whole thing, didn’t she?” Lucy asks knowingly.

 

“Yep.”

 

Lucy shakes her head. Alex finishes her cooldown and Lucy jumps off her treadmill because she’s going to fall otherwise when Alex lifts the bottom of her tank top to wipe at her brow, the hint of sweat slickened abs glistening.

 

“Uh uh,” Alex says, looking at Lucy’s red face. “You’ve got six more miles to go, Lane.”

 

Lucy exhales harshly through her nose, and then she’s kissing Alex. Admittedly, they’re both covered in sweat, but Lucy cares little about that when Alex’s tongue is licking the salt from her upper lip and her hands are squeezing her ass.

 

“Friday,” Alex gasps, pulling Lucy’s hands from her hair and seemingly oblivious to how it continues to stick up in the back anyways.

 

“Friday,” Lucy agrees. She presses a kiss to Alex’s jaw and is pleased when Alex draws in another ragged breath. “Get out of here, Danvers.” She shoves the woman lightly.

 

Alex mocks a salute and saunters away and Lucy lets herself watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I do Prompt Fridays on my tumblr (same url) now. This is one of them.


End file.
